1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to serial communication apparatuses, communication systems, and methods for communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-speed serial communication using control codes disposed on the head and the tail of image data is known in the art.
For example, for transmission of image data, a transmitter adds multiple start codes to the head of the image data and adds multiple end codes to the tail of the image data, whereas a receiver detects the start codes and the end codes so as to extract the image data (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-114762).